Urara's Summer Tour Disaster
by Animelover2017
Summary: This is an essay I did for my english class. School is out for summer break and Urara and her friends head for Urara's Summer Tour. But what happens the day of the first concert. I don't own anything. Please enjoy


This is a story about the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure 5. A group of five girls, who were destined to save the world. And their newest member and ally Milky Rose. Who is ironically not considered a cure because of her name? But our story isn't about all six of them; it's about one member in particular.

Urara Kasugano, is the youngest member of the team. Who transforms into Cure Lemonade, and has a theme color of yellow. Urara has blond hair, which is separated by two scrunchies on both sides of her head and has yellow eyes. She currently has two jobs: one temporary and the other a work in progress. She works as an employee for an accessory shop called the Nuts House. She also works as a singer and in some cases an actress. Though, most of her acting roles have been minor at this point.

Its sunny day and she just got out of school. Her school is out for summer break and she starts her summer tour this weekend. She reports to her work at the Nuts House right after school with her five other friends at her side. Her friends all go to the same school.

Urara see's a young boy staring near the entrance to the shop. Urara approaches him with a smile. "Good Morning, Syrup." She says, stopping next to him as her friends follow her smiling. "Morning, Urara… girls. How was the last day of school before break?" Syrup says, with a faint smile crossing his face. "Good. It was really fun, I'm glad to be out of there." Urara's pink haired friend said, with a smile. "We still have our summer homework, Nozomi." Urara's blue haired friend said, with a sigh. Nozomi had never been interested in homework or ever even given school much effort which bothered her a lot. Nozomi sighed; she knew her friend was right; homework was just something that she didn't like to do, because she has always had difficulty with it. They entered the shop to greet their store owners before opening the store.

It was a slow day at the store, and not that many accessories were sold. Most of the people, who entered the store, came to see the store's owner Mr. Natts, and his best friend Coco. The two are very handsome and good looking, so they draw a lot of attention. This causes, the potential customers, to stay to see them, and not buy their accessories.

The girls begin to gather their belongings to go home. One of Urara's friends, Nozomi Yumehara approaches her with a huge smile on her face. "Urara, you're starting your summer tour tomorrow, right?" Nozomi asked, already standing next to her, causing Urara to jump with surprise. "Yes, I am. Are you coming with me on tour, Nozomi?" Urara said, smiling back at her closest friend. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Nozomi said, grabbing her bags to go home, with Coco holding onto her shoulder to leave with her. "Not a very good one." Nozomi's best friend said to her. She then turned to face Urara. "But of course, I wouldn't be a very good friend either if I didn't come. So, I'm coming along with you." Rin said, smiling at Urara before turning back to get her bags and join Nozomi by the door to go home.

"Rin … thank you." Urara said, her voice starting to crack as she almost began to cry. "Rin, you are such a softie." Nozomi said, elbowing her shoulder playfully. "Nozomi…" Rin said, cautioning her friend and moving Nozomi's arm away from her shoulder to bring it to her side. Urara watched. Those two must have been friends for so long. She wished she had a relationship with Nozomi like that.

Another one of Urara's friend approached her with a concerned look on her face. "Urara, you don't need to cry, we're friends. We'll support your dream no matter what it is." Her friend said, laying a reassuring hand on Urara's left shoulder. "Komachi…thank you. I'm sorry, you're right." Komachi smiled, and removed her hand from her shoulder to get her own bags to return home herself. Komachi's best friend Karen Minazuki approached Urara then. She handed Urara a handkerchief from her bag. "Thank you, Karen." Urara said, taking the handkerchief from her and rubbing it under the bottom of her yellow eyes. Urara felt loved since her friends had cared so much about her. "You girls are the best!" Urara said, turning to approach Nozomi and Rin standing by the door. "We're friends, Urara that will never change. We're here to help and support you. We will be on your side no matter what happens." Nozomi said, embracing Urara before going up the stairs to grab her lunch box, Coco still on her shoulder.

Coco looked like a small cream colored tanuki or raccoon; he came from another world to gather the 50 pinkies to save his kingdom of Palmier from the evil forces of the Nightmare group. He has the ability to turn human to which in his human form he is known by Kouji Cocoda. "Nozomi…" Urara said, touched that her friend had cared so much about her and her dreams. Urara followed Nozomi up the stairs soon after to grab her bags and a small orange bird. This orange bird was Syrup's real form and the one he was most comfortable in where he came from. In human form he is known by Shiroh Amai to hide his true identity. Syrup, as well as Coco, Nuts, and Milk came from another world.

Urara took her time talking with her friends until Rin gasped. The others looked at her confused, to the reason why she had gasped, when there was no danger around. "Rin is something wrong. Why did you gasp?" Komachi asked, just as confused as the other girls were. Rin ignored her friend and turned to look at Urara. "Urara, don't you need to meet your manager, right now." Rin asked, her voice rising with worry. Urara looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet her manager at four thirty and it was four twenty.

"Oh no, you're right. I'm going to be late. I lost track of the time." Urara said, getting to her feet and hugging every one of her friends, before she headed for the door. "I'll take there in no time at all. You don't need to worry, Urara." Syrup said, still on Urara's left shoulder, before jumping down to the ground and heading for the door after her. "Thanks for the help, Syrup." Urara said, smiling at him, as she held the door open for him to walk though. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Urara called to her friends.

Syrup was then covered in smoke, as the smoke cleared it revealed a larger bird, with a dark pink hood over his back, resembling a sun roof on a car. The hood opened, his left wing folded to look like stairs to allow his passengers to climb inside. Urara stepped on his wing and climbed then sat down, grasping the edge of the hood for safety purposes. (Kids don't try this at home.)

Syrup's wing flexed to become straight; he raised his wings, and took off to the sky with Urara. He flew high into the clouds to avoid being seen by civilians that didn't know he was from another world. While in the air, Urara's hair flows wildly because of the wind. Back at the Nuts House, Nozomi and her friends see her off.

"Did Urara just leave?" Someone asked, from inside the Nuts House, while standing at the foot of the stairs. Nozomi and her friends reentered the Nuts House to see who was talking to them. They saw a girl with medium length wavy, purple hair standing at the foot of the stairs.

All the girls sighed, they knew her. She was gone half of the day, and did nothing to help with the store. Nozomi spoke up. "Kurumi. Yeah, she did. To meet her manager." Nozomi said, in an irritated tone. This girl is gone half of the day and does nothing to help. It would be obvious to anyone that these two did not have a good relationship with each other. But Nozomi cared about her, just the same as she did with all of her friends. "Hmm. I see, I guess I missed her. I'll just see her tomorrow." Kurumi said, sighing as she loved Urara a lot. "Well, maybe if you didn't spend all day in your room, you would get a chance to see her." Nozomi snapped at, heading up the stairs to get in her face. Rin and Coco sighed. "Um…Nozomi." Coco said, shyly, afraid of what would happen to him if he interfered with there fight.

Rin was up the stairs in no time. Placing her hands on both girls' chests and pushed them away from each other. "That's enough! You two need to stop fighting!" Rin shouted at them. "This is the fourth time this week I had to stop you two from fighting. Stop it, already." Rin continued, still shouting at the two of them. The girls ducked there heads, embrassed. Nozomi lifted her head to look at Kurumi." Kurumi." Nozomi said, softly getting her attention. "I'm sorry." Nozomi said, apologizing before heading back down the stairs. "Me too. Sorry, Nozomi." Kurumi said, turning to Rin. "Thanks Rin." Kurumi said, hugging her before down the stairs to talk to Karen.

"That's better. Now if only you two could stay like that and not fight. You might actually become friends." Rin said, sighing that it was all over. Komachi, Karen, Coco, and Nuts nodded in agreement. They were tired of them fighting. Rin headed down the stairs and followed Nozomi and Coco out the door.

Kurumi, who was in deep conversation with Karen, followed them out, shortly after saying good bye to Komachi and Nuts. As Komachi, turned to leave with Nuts, who was talking about her new book, that she wanted Nuts to revise, as soon as it was done. They turned to lock the door of the shop, and change the sign from open to close. With that all the girls headed home from the store, to get a good night sleep, before meeting Urara in the morning.

Nozomi is the first one up in the morning. Nozomi, having set her alarm clock for six A.M. She quickly gets dressed, and then returns to the side of her bed, to wait for Coco to wake up. She smiles as she watches him sleep. She gently strokes his soft fur. He stirs, but does not wake up. As she continues to stroke his fur, she realizes that she actually has feelings for him. Her friends know that she likes him, but she denies it, saying she only thinks of Coco, as a friend and nothing more. She is still stroking his fur as she thinks back to when they first meet, and to when she has decided to help him achieve his dream of restoring his kingdom, in hopes of finding what she wants to do with her life.

As she remembers all the good times she's had with Coco. Her feelings get stronger. She is so lost in her thoughts about him; she doesn't realize Coco has wakened up. Coco is staring at her a little confused, but also enjoying the feeling he is getting when she strokes his fur. Coco stretches, and Nozomi removes her hand, realizing he is awake and is staring at her. "Morning, Nozomi. You're up pretty early." Coco says, staring and smiling at her.

She blushes, a bright red color of embarrassment. She jumps. "Coco, you were awake." Nozomi said, still blushing. "Yes." Coco said. "For how long?" Nozomi asks. "Not long. I woke up as soon as I realized you were stroking my fur." Coco said, a blush also appearing on his face. They stared at each other for a long time. Nozomi is still blushing, and smiles at him. He smiles back, still blushing as well.

"I need to meet Urara!" Nozomi suddenly remembers, getting to her feet. Causing, Coco to jump with surprise. "We need to go Coco. We can't be late." Nozomi said grabbing her bags and suitcases before holding her arm out for Coco. Coco jumps onto her arm and climbs up to her shoulder. They head down the stairs and out the door. "Nozomi!" someone calls. Nozomi turns around, to see her mother motioning her back to her house. "Mom, I don't have time. I need to meet Urara." Nozomi tells her mom. Her mother sighs, and approaches her daughter with a large bag in her hand. "Just take this with you." Her mother says and heads back for the house, as soon as she hands the bag to Nozomi. "What's in here?" Nozomi asks her mother. "Just things you might need. I'm always prepared." Her mother says, before entering the house, and closing the door behind her.

Because of her mother, Nozomi is late for the time she promised Urara. "Urara!" Nozomi calls as she approaches her house. "Nozomi!" Urara says, getting to her feet to hug her friend as she approached. "You're late. Did something bad happen?" Urara asks, concerned. "No, nothing bad happened. My mom just had to give me something." Nozomi answers, a little out of breath from running. "I see. I'm glad nothing bad happened. I was worried that you wouldn't show up." Urara said, smiling at her knowing that she was fine. All worry being erased they sit down on the porch steps to wait for the rest of there friends.

Urara! Nozomi!" A chorus of voices called to them. They turned to see the rest of there friends arriving to Urara's house. "Ladies, let's go. It's a long drive to our first destination." Urara's father calls to them. He motions to the large tour bus on the street, with its doors open. "Right!" All the girls say together. They get on the tour bus to head to the first location.

"This is so exciting, thanks for inviting me, Urara." Kurumi said, smiling at her as she sits next to Karen. "You're welcome, Kurumi. Thanks for coming." Urara said, sitting next to Nozomi. The girls pass the time doing various other activities. Nozomi talking to Coco about the good times they have had together, and the many other good times she wished to come in the future. Coco agreed, to everything she had said. Listening to what she hoped for in the future with open ears.

Rin was drawing designs for more accessories for the Nuts House. Occasionally, asking Nuts opinion on the designs for approval. Urara was doing a lot of things. Ranging form talking to everyone of her friends, talking to her father and grandfather, and talking to her manager. She talked to Syrup about various that were really no interest to him, and reviewing her lyrics to her songs before the concert. She was going back and forth, so much that Nozomi had to stop talking to Coco, which he didn't like that much, to stop Urara. "Need to stop, Urara." Nozomi said to her, with a concerned look on her face. "You have enough time to talk to every one of us, but you need to relax." Nozomi said, rubbing Urara's shoulders. Urara smiled and nodded.

Komachi was working on the manuscript for her new book. Nuts reading it from her shoulder, and would shake his head from time to time, in disapproval to what she was writing. Karen was either reading or talking to Kurumi. She would occasionally look up from her book to see what everybody else was doing and shake her head from time to time. Kurumi was either talking to Karen or listening to music.

They arrived at the concert hall a half an hour before the concert would officially start. At the concert hall, Urara picks out her outfits to wear and get dressed. While her friends take there seats in the front row to watch. It's time for the concert to start to seat at the concert hall are packed full of Urara's fans. Urara is handed her mike and then she heads for the stage. The crowd screams as Urara comes into view and starts to sing her song. Her friends and the crowd sing along to her songs. Then, suddenly the song stops, and there is a loud rumble. A monster suddenly appears, behind the seats in the concert hall. "That's …" Urara said, completely in shock. _Could this really be happening at my concert…_Urara thinks? Members of the audience scatter, but Nozomi and her friends stay. Now, that members of the audience have escaped, Nozomi and her friends can do something. _This is bad. I need to get Coco and the others to safety before they get hurt._ Nozomi thinks. Nozomi takes Coco off her shoulders and into her arms, and then grabs Syrup and Nuts. Nozomi takes them to the corner off the concert hall and sets them down. "You three will be safe here. I'll be back." Nozomi said a look of pure concern in her eyes. It would be easy to see she cares about all of them. "Everyone!" Nozomi shouts. The girl's nod it was time to transform. "Pretty Cure … Metamorphosis!" The girls yell all together. "Skyrose Translate!" Kurumi yells. They transform to fight the monster. After they transform, they introduce themselves. "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" Nozomi yelled, in an all pink outfit. As Cure Dream she represents hope. "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" Rin yelled, in an all red oufit. As Cure Rouge she represents the feeling of passion. "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" Komachi yelled, in an all green outfit. As Cure Mint she represents tranquility. "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" Karen yelled, in an all blue outfit. As Cure Aqua she represents intelligence. "The blue rose is a secret mark, Milky Rose!" Kurumi yelled, in an all purple outfit. As Milky Rose she represents the legendary blue rose.

"We won't let you interrupt Urara's concert." Cure Dream yelled, in the center position between the girls. She has a position there because she is the leader of the group. The monster attacked, bringing Cure Mint and Milky Rose to the ground. "Mint! … Rose!" Cure Rouge yelled, before turning around with Cure Aqua to help them to their feet. The monster attacked again, before they could dodge the attack they were on the ground.

Urara was feeling useless at the moment to shock that a monster would attack her concert. But Urara couldn't just stand around, and do nothing, when her friends where getting hurt to protect her. She realized she had to do something, her friends needed her, and she decided to transform to help them.

"Pretty Cure … Metamorphosis!" Urara yelled, transforming to help the others. She was surrounded in a bright flash of yellow light. Her hair grew longer, and became lopped with red rose hair pins in her hair. A yellow butterfly on her chest. "The bursting scent of lemons, Cure Lemonade!" Urara yelled, in an all yellow outfit. As Cure Lemonade she represents light.

"Lemonade!" Her friends yelled, getting to their feet to approach her, when she came forward. "I'm sorry. I'm a little late. But I just couldn't stand around and do nothing when you girls where trying so hard to protect me." Lemonade said to her friends. Her friends smiled and they knew she was right. "For you to interrupt my concert I will never forgive you!" Lemonade yelled, she was furious at the monster. All of the girls with the exception of Lemonade took turns attacking the monster. Milky Rose first, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, and then Cure Rouge. "It's your turn Dream!" Rouge yelled, nodding to Dream. "I know." Dream said, smiling at Rouge. Cure Dream crossed her arms, showing two butterfly symbols on her gloves. The symbols glowed pink and Cure Dream flipped into air and then brought her elbows together. "Pretty Cure Shooting Star!" Cure Dream yelled, heading for the monster. Dream then turned to Lemonade. "Lemonade, would you like to do the honors and finish the monster off for us." Dream asked, smiling. The others were smiling too. "It would be my honor, Dream." Lemonade said, smiling at Dream and her friends.

Cure Lemonade crossed her arms, showing two butterfly symbols on her gloves, similar to Dream's but in yellow. The symbols glowed yellow and Cure Lemonade was surrounded by a chain of yellow butterflies. Before she grabbed the ends of the chains she spoke. "Pretty Cure Prism Chain!" Cure Lemonade yelled, releasing the chains on the monster, defeating it. Coco, Nuts, and Syrup approached them and congratulated them on there victory. The girls detransformed and the rest of the concert was a success.


End file.
